


Zootopian Hearts 2: Searching For Sora (Story Request)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, zoosona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story Request about Riku and Kairi looking for Sora in the world of Zootopia. Although they appear to find nothing but Heartless and two mammals that have encountered Sora before. (This is a sequel to Zootopian Hearts) (ALSO this was requested by batdusklycanroc3blr) (ALSO ALSO Katrice Russets belong to msitubeatz)
Kudos: 2





	Zootopian Hearts 2: Searching For Sora (Story Request)

The Savannah Central District was slowly being brought back into order in a matter of minutes. Mammals watching many rescue workers trying to fix up the carnage left by an unspeakable force. Creatures that don’t seem to be from their world or anywhere else. Some of the scared mammals claim aliens. Others say their government created these monstrosities. 

They know for a fact that this wasn’t their first time encountering these creatures. This was the second. The first having to be vanquished by what many mammals reported to be a lion boy with two weird looking mammal buddies defeating these strange beings.

Yet that was a year ago and they all thought it was safe and sound. Sadly though, on the warm morning a few gathered and caused havoc. Sure, the ZPD were able to stop them with the help of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde who seemed to know the weak spots of these ‘Heartless’ as they call them. 

That name of the beings were known mainly by two other mammals, the blue rabbit known as Spazzie and the red panda by the name of Katrice. The other Zootopia citizens name them by whatever they seemed fit. The bunny and red panda started to walk away from the crowd to talk in peace as they couldn’t believe what they were seeing. The Heartless have seemed to return. 

“I thought Sora and his buddies stopped them from coming back?” Spazzie asked Katrice as his face showed a sign of worry. He had his casual black beanie and blue dyed fur along with a gray hoodie and jeans.

“I thought so too. I wish he was here right now to stop this.” Katrice answered with her look showing confidencer Sora will be here soon to make sure no more Heartless are around. She has her light green t-shirt with a pair of red shorts.

The blue bunny looked at the mammals and the scene of chaos in the streets. “Maybe they were refugees? They usually attack big groups of mammals by now.”

Katrice looked over to see police officers and firefighters helping to keep the peace as the latter went to put out the fires. “I guess you are right. Still, we gotta be careful.”

Spazzie nodded his head. “We should head down to somewhere to keep our minds off of this. If they come back, I know Sora will too.”

The two mammals walked down to the streets with their minds trying to take away from this day. However as they were walking and looking around, they noticed something odd about two other mammals. Strangely, they seemed familiar yet both the rabbit and red panda never saw them in their lives. It was their clothing.

The two odd yet familiar faced mammals, one being a male wolf and the other being a female bunny, seemed to be lost and confused. As for why Spazzie and Katrice felt like they met the two before, it had something to deal with their outfits. They looked oddly nostalgic like the one outfit Sora wore. Both the rabbit and red panda had one mindset. These could be Sora’s friends. Or maybe, these could be mammals from wherever Sora came from.

Spazzie and Katrice looked at each other as if they both were making sure they had the same thing in mind. They nod and looked forward as they moved over to the curious strangers. 

The rabbit and red panda walked over to where the two mammals were at, with the two seeming to be looking all around and even asking some questions to certain mammals. Their next eyes were looking right at Katrice and Spazzie.

“Excuse me, sorry to bother you.” The female gray rabbit with blue eyes said to the two. She was wearing a dress of pink and black. Her skirt on one side being of black ruffles with the other being of plaid. “We are looking for someone important.”

“Is he a lion with black and red jacket, fingerless gloves, and also matching black v-neck shirt and pants?” Katrice questioned which had gotten her a look of surprise from those two mammals.

“How do you know?” Said the male white and gray mixed wolf. He wore an outfit that seemed unique. While the female rabbits outfit seems to be of a similar color, his was more mixed. With him having to wear a short sleeved unzipped black hoodie, a white v-neck shirt, and even blue cropped trousers that have a matching checkered pattern at their hems.

“We met him a year ago! Why are you looking for him…?” The blue rabbit said in a curious tone to his voice with both him and Katrice being ready in case these two were looking for trouble.

“We are his friends! I’m Kairi and this is Riku.” The female rabbit said to keep the two at ease and not having to worry for the sake that Sora was having enemies looking for him.

Quickly, Katrice and Spazzie started to keep a cool head and greeted themselves to Sora’s friends. They seemed super happy to know that there is at least one mammal who knew about Sora and wasn’t being rude to them.

“Do you know where he is?” Riku said as he was met with both of the mammals shaking their heads.

“Me and Spazzie haven’t seen him in like a year. Why? What’s wrong?”

Riku seemed to slowly have that smile of hers turn into a slight frown. “Well...he is missing. We have been looking all over and we got no sign of him.”

“Oh no...we could really use him right now though.” Spazzie stated as he looked over to the overcrowded mammals taking pictures of the carnage.

“What?” The female rabbit said with confusion. “Why?”

Katrice started to explain that a bunch of Heartless were here invading the streets not too long ago. The police were able to stop them and take them down but any sign of the Heartless could mean big trouble for Zootopia.

Riku looked at the two mammals. “Wait. Why would Heartless be here? I thought-” He was met with a gaze from Kairi which was her trying to tell him through her stare not to expose anything and protect the order. “I thought that they would have been all extinct.” He said in a half-truth.

“Well they haven’t. I think Sora didn’t destroy them all.” The red panda said what was going on in her mind as the two friends of Sora seemed to be thinking of their own. Then Kairi got a thought in mind.

What if there is a reason the Heartless were here? They couldn’t just attack at will unless something is causing them to be appearing over at this utopia. Something must be opening to let them out. 

“So...you are thinking witches or warlocks are casting spells to open it?” said the blue rabbit with a head tilt.

“Err...Well those witches and warlocks were defeated one ye-I mean centuries ago!” Kairi cracked a smile before she continued to ponder. “But what could it mean though?”

“Maybe Sora got captured by the Heartless and he is trying to open some gateway to escape, indirectly letting some of them out?” Came an idea from the mind of the red panda.

“It could be. There is a chance we could find him there.” The wolf said with confidence booming in his voice.

Just as the mammals stopped talking, both Kairi and Spazzie were able to pick up something with their powerful hearing. Kairi still was getting used to being a rabbit just barely. They overheard sounds of the crowds talking about how another attack seemed to be taking place over at the Rainforest District. A name familiar to both of the bunnies.

“It’s happening in the Rainforest District!” The two rabbits shouted in union as they quickly apologized and started to explain to the confused mammals who looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

“The Heartless are appearing in the Rainforest District, wherever that is.” Kairi said with Riku looking ready to see if there could be a clue to find his friend.

“That is also where Sora found his friends at so maybe that is where he could be!” Spazzie tells Katrice who looks at the other two being sure this is legit.

“We can drive over to it. I got my car close by.” The red panda says to the three as she starts to head out to go for it. 

“Wait, you two should stay clear of these Heartless. They can cause quite a hass-” The wolf was interrupted by the blue bunny who had to fix his black beanie he had on.

“We handled these things before, we know how to handle Sora’s pawmade weaponry.” Kairi and Riku both looked at each other as soon as the mammal was rushing over to Katrice.

“Maybe they could be helpful...I mean, they know Sora and know how to fight it seems.” Kairi wanted the more help she could get to help her find Sora in any way she can.

Riku looked over to see that, despite looking capable, Sora wouldn’t be lying about who saved his life. So, he nods his head. “Alright. I guess they can come. We can give them some of the Keyblades we got for Sora.”

“Thank you Riku. I’m glad you pick my side all the time.”

“Heh. Just I hope you know what you are doing.” 

“Of course I do.” The bunny smiled softly from the mere thought of seeing that certain someone again. “I followed in his footsteps, and I still am.”

[An Hour Passes]

Katrice drove over to the Rainforest District. She was going fast but also being legal with her driving. The group were able to get close to the sighting of these Heartless as they saw many abandoned cars and a few mammals running away in the streets. It showed the creatures were still here and still causing chaos.

As they get close, Katrice stops and puts on the brake. She turns off her car as the others begin to get out along with her. There they witness that they seemed to improve in attacking. There was a Demon Tide swarming around with many Shadows moving in the air and crashing into trees and homes. 

There were both Soldiers and High Soldiers out and about looking to attack any mammal they see fit. With of course Shadows looking around for any trouble they could cause. Riku, Kairi, Katrice and Spazzie were in the views of a few of the Heartless. As the former two started to magically have their Keyblades out to be ready for battle. 

“Here.” Riku talks over to the blue bunny and red panda as he gives them two of those ‘homemade’ weaponry they both were familiar with. The Keyblades that belonged to the lion kit Sora. Katrice getting her Honey Spout and Spazzie having the Nano Gear back into his paws.

Katrice looked over to Spazzie who seemed to be in no sign of struggle holding that heavy weapon. “Dang Spazzie, when did you lift weights?”

“About a couple of months ago.” He said with a smirk on his face growing. “Now let's show these Heartless the strength of this blue rabbit.”

They then charge forward at the group of Shadows and Soldiers. Their Keyblades hit their marks to destroy and vanquish the Heartless on the ground. Many more Soldiers come to the aid of their fallen brethren. Even High Soldiers were getting into the action. Kairi was able to dodge the swipes of a couple High Soldiers. 

Katrice comes over to the rabbits aid to swipe and slash with her favorite Keyblade. “You think we can keep these?” She said, looking over to Kairi who ran to her side.

“I wish, but these are Sora’s.” She uppercuts one of the Shadows with her keyblade. “When we find Sora, I am sure he will let you keep them.”

Katrice ducks slash from a Soldier and uses its Formchange to turn them into the dual wielding Hunny Blasters to open fire with quick rapid fire spurts of honey to destroy the huge groups of Heartless.

Riku and Spazzie were swiping and slashing together to destroy more Soldiers appearing out of nowhere. The wolf jumps up high as the trees so he can attack the incoming Demon Tide to throw it off its track. It moves away since it refuses to go down without a fight.

Riku lands in front of Spazzie. “What the heck is that?! A floating Demon Tower?!” The blue bunny said as he watched the huge long floating waves of Heartless moving around in the air.

“Demon Tide. They are tougher since they move too quickly.” Riku could muster as he slashes a couple of High Soldiers.

As Spazzie looks around for more Heartless to defeat, he barely gets hit by a small energy orb. He looks over to the side of where that projectile came from. There he saw a group of small creatures that represented monkeys. Though, they look too similar. That is when he realized what those were. Not just any Heartless, but Bouncywilds and Powerwilds. 

“You…” Was all the rabbit could let out as his wolf buddy looked over to witness them. The Bouncywild that fired its energy orb at Spazzie looking right at the blue bunny. 

“You know these things?” Riku questioned the Nano Gear keyblade wielding mammal.

“Those things tried to harm Katrice before. No way am I letting it happen again.” 

“Hey dude...don’t let them anger you. You gotta be strong and fight with heart, not with anger.”

Spazzie nods to the wise sounding Riku as the wolf sees the Demon Tide is starting to come back with full force.

“I got a plan. You and Katrice fight the Heartless on the ground, me and Kairi will be up at the trees and attack the Demon Tide.” The wolf sounded confident with his plan. He was met with the approval of Spazzie who was ready to destroy the very thing that dared harm the innocent red panda.

“Go. I got this. You two be safe. When we finish off the ones here, we will provide support for you.” With that plan starting to set in motion, Riku jumps across and over while attacking some Powerwilds in the air that tried to stop him from reaching over to the girls.

He reaches over to witness now the rabbit and red panda were starting to hold off and attack the many Powerwilds and Bouncywilds that seemed to be appearing coming from the Demon Tide itself.

He goes to Kairi as he smacks a slingshot orb right into the head of a Bouncywild. “Kairi!” Riku said as he looked over to her. “We got to destroy the Demon Tide. I am pretty sure that’s why Heartless are appearing here.”

“You might be right!” The rabbit looks over to Katrice who seems to be handling herself well thanks to having the Hunny Launcher equipped and blasting away the Heartless. 

“We will attack the Demon Tide, and Spazzie and Katrice will finish off the Heartless down here.” The wolf sounded well confident with this plan. He again was met with an approval as she gave him a thumbs up.

“We got you guys covered!” Katrice yells over to them. “Just finish that thing off before more of those things start to appear!”

With the plan fully accepted by everyone, Riku and Kairi start to run and jump up into some of the trees that were around the area as they go to confront the threatening Demon Tide.

Meanwhile Spazzie activates his Nano Arms with him going inside of a portal with other portals that formed a sphere with soon many Nano’s forming many portals to hit the marks of the Heartless. He comes out of it after vanquishing the foes. Soon as he was able to catch his footing, he ran over to get to the aid of Katrice. 

That was, until he slipped on one of the dastardly Bouncywild’s banana peels that was in his way. He fell hard with a thud and felt as if his pocket change was out of his pockets. He looks to see a bunch of Powerwilds going to slash and claw at him. Before he could even stand the Powerwilds were all swiped in one go and disappeared in a dark blue mist.

He saw that the savior of his life was the same red panda he was trying to protect. Katrice rushes over and offers him a paw. He accepts it as he gets up and looks over to the few Heartless. All of which were Powerwilds and Bouncywilds that were ready to fight to their dying breath.

“Lets clear them out and then we can help out Riku and Kairi.” Said the powerful yet brave Katrice who readies her Keyblade and was going to start slaying the unholy creatures.

Before they could move the sounds of something stopped both the Heartless and the mammals from attacking. A sound of a bunch of machinery turning on. Out of nowhere, water started to pour out of the many sprinkles that were installed around the district to show why it was called the Rainforest District.

“Oh no!” Some of the water was hitting onto Spazzie as he began to put his hoodie up to protect himself from the rain. He forgot it started around this time. “Ok now!” The two mammals and the Heartless charge at each other with the former screaming a warrior battle cry. Being ready to fight for the greater good.

On top of the now watering trees was the wolf and rabbit dodging and jumping across the branches to attack the long Demon Tide. It kept trying to shoot out many Shadows that were trying to protect it from those two, but they all were slashed away as the two kept going.

“Why can’t these things just be easily vanquished?!” Riku says aloud with him getting a few good hits before it starts to move away as he lands on a wet branch, trying to keep balance.

“Simple! They don’t like to go easy on us.” Kairi tries to lighten the mood as they both were doing pretty well despite the fact their fur was getting wet at a bad time to be landing on branches.

They both jump at the same time with them getting a couple of swipes of their Keyblades on the Demon Tide. However the spinning floating tide itself fired off two Shadows. Both having to hit their marks and knock them out of the way. With Kairi hitting onto a branch but hanging on with Riku landing on a barely standing branch with him trying to keep balance and not fall.

Before the two Shadows could even try to kick over the two heros, they were both hit and vanquished by two honey blasts thanks to the great aim of Katrice and her Hunny Blasters.

“I got you guys!” The red panda yelled out to them as she started to open fire on the Demon Tide that was crashing into the buildings as it seemed to be showing a sign of being weak by the attacks.

Meanwhile Spazzie was using his Keyblade to block and slash down the Bouncywilds and Powerwilds. They were fast and showed to be growing weaker in numbers, but the blue rabbit still kept going. Showing no sign of stopping.

“I almost got them Katrice!” He says while midway swiping the weapon to get two in one.

“That’s good! The Demon Tide seems to be weak!” She kept opening fire with the speeding honey spurts hitting big and dangerous tide that should have been spinning faster. Either in desperation or in rage or possibly both. 

Kairi and Riku were able to get back up on their paws and were ready to finish this Heartless boss. With the two of them nodding their heads in being ready, the wolf and rabbit jumped forward in the path of the Demon Tide. They started to swing faster and provide multiple attacks and slashes.

They both had to use their magic to heal and to provide damaging boosts to this big mass of Heartless. If they can’t defeat it now, it might destroy more districts, and thus also a chance to find a clue to finding Sora.

Kairi couldn’t accept that thought in her head. Losing the one person she cared deeply about. Without Sora, she wouldn’t have become like this. She wouldn’t have been saved without him. She lets out a mighty scream with her Keyblade going through the Demon Tide due to how powerful it was and how weak the Heartless were trying to keep up.

In a weird strange behavior, the Demon Tide lets out a wail as the Shadow’s could feel their tide breaking apart from that good-hearted rabbit. The Demon Tide moves up quickly, having Kairi and Riku land onto the road to join with Katrice and Spazzie.

The blue rabbit finishes off the last of the Heartless as he runs over to join them to witness that in a sort of last stand effort, the Demon Tide was ready to bring itself down and right into the four mammals.

“This is it. Now or never.” Riku tells the three as he gets his Keyblade ready to destroy the monsters. 

“We can do this.” Kairi was sounding brave, confident, and determined to get rid of the evil that plagued Zootopia.

“No one will dare attack my home.” Katrice stared upwards like the rest of the gang. Her Keyblade having to be turned into a Hunny Launcher.

“You Heartless ruined my dyed fur! And now it is time for payback!” Spazzie was starting to show some splodges of brown fur along with his ‘Nuka Cola Quantum’ blue color.

The Demon Tide closed in as they aimed their Keyblades. Their hearts ready to do the world a favor and defeat the evil. It charged faster at them. Before it was close to them, they all screamed and jumped up towards it. Ready to attack with all that they got.

They all did one final strike with their weapons. With the combined force of power that they gave, the Demon Tide couldn’t bare the attacks any more. Especially with something like that. It exploded into a dark blue mist with all of the Shadows having to either fall onto the ground with a hard thud and be that defeated mist or they were up in the air with the Keyblades forces being too much and made small clouds of their vanquished mist.

It was a strange beauty to see it. The smoke from the defeated Heartless being like pieces of the midnight sky being shown in front of their eyes. It was mainly oddly breathtaking because of how they were able to defeat it. They stopped the Heartless.

They landed on the wet grass as the sprinklers were still going. They started to catch their breaths and look over to see the streets, though chaotic looking, were safe at last.

Spazzie looked around and then looked over at his front paw. Seeing it was still brown with the blue dye washing off already. “Dude...right as it was time for the sprinklers to turn on.”

He was met with a playful punch on the arm by Katrice. “Relax Spazzie, I’ll get you some blue dye if you want.”

He then looked back onto his paw. Gripping tightly with a smile. “Nah. I pretty much am done with blue.”

Kairi and Riku seemed surprised. All four of them two something this big down and barely suffered a scratch on them. They were either lucky or just very good at being masters of Keyblades. Yet despite their victory they looked around to see no sign of any clue leading to where Sora could be. No voice. No letter. Not even a single thing to remember him by. 

“We...we were wrong. Weren’t we?” Kairi looked over to Riku who seemed just as saddened as she was. 

“I mean...we had a hunch.” Riku could say to try to spare the feelings of the rabbit girl who seemed at a loss for words. 

“Oh Sora...where could you be?” Kairi could only muster out what was going on in her head. Riku puts a paw on her back and gently pats it to keep her calm.

“Just remember Kairi, we can’t give up. We will find him. I promise.”

The rabbit believed him. He was a good friend to her and Sora, even in the darkest of moments that fell upon them. He cared about Sora. So did Kairi.

“I know Riku. I know we will find him and bring him home.”

Katrice and Spazzie watched on as they looked back at each other and were trying to think of ways to speak without sounding rude to interrupt their moment. Spazzie coughed slightly as the two mammals looked back to them.

“S-sorry to break the mood but just know you two will find him. We both give you good luck.” The brown and blue furred bunny said as he tossed his Nano Gear Keyblade with Riku grabbing it.

“Yeah. Just have faith and stay true to what your heart leads you.” Katrice smiled as she tossed the Hunny Spout to Kairi who also caught it with ease.

They both nod at them, thanking them for their kindness, for their words of encouragement, and for helping them defeat the beasts that plagued their utopia. Those two heroes would have been done for, if not for these pure good mammals.

Katrice and Spazzie started to move forward until a loud yelp from Spazz caused him to stop and the red panda had to hold onto him.

“Spazzie you ok?!” Katrice said as she felt scared something happened to him.

“Y-yeah! I think I sprained my leg jumping with so much force.” The bunny could only say as he wrapped an arm around Katrice and held onto her close.

“Are you sure you are ok?” Riku questioned. “We could take you to a hospital.”

“I can take him there. You guys want me to drop you off anywhere?” Katrice politely asked with Spazzie trying to protest he was fine but still was met with Katrice looking at him as he just accepted that he was going to be out of his home longer.

“No we are fine. I’m sorry you got hurt, Spazzie.” Kairi felt a bit sad knowing that they caused a poor mammal to be in pain. However, Spazzie was telling them it was fine and they shouldn’t worry

“Pfft. I am fine. Trust me. Just you two be careful out there. And hey, keep looking for Sora ok?” They both nod and wished the rabbit well and both Katrice and Spazzie started to head back to the car.

The two of them heard a thank you from both Kairi and Riku. As the mammals started to turn around to thank them back, they were only seeing empty streets with a few mammals starting to gather around to look at how big this destruction was. They looked back at each other with odd confusion, but they accepted it. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were different mammals from different worlds. They accepted them for who they were, for their heart was pure as gold.

The rabbit started to chuckle softly to himself as Katrice wondered what was up with him. “Seems like deja vu. Only this time you are the one taking me to the hospital.”

“Heh.” Katrice smiled with a chuckle as well. “You expect me to carry you?”

“Pretty please with a cherry on top.”

“Well ok...after we deal with that sprain of yours first.”


End file.
